Mensagens Instântaneas e Beijos de Namorados
by SweetYume
Summary: "Eu amei isso e eu também te amo, Timmy..." Tradução de: Instant Messaging and Valentine's Kisses / De: tecnawinx90


Oláá bruxas e fadinhas ! Lindas e maravilhosas como sempre ?

Aqui vai uma nova fic, não é minha, é da fabulosa "tecnawinx90" , eu apenas traduzi.

O link original é:

Boa Leitura !

* * *

_** Mensagens Instântaneas e Beijos de Namorados**_

Tecna olhou para o símbolo verde piscando na tela de seu computador. Uma MI (mensagem instantânea) de Timmy? "Mas ele só usa isso para ocasiões especiais e emergências..." pensou ela. Hoje não havia nada especial, havia? Ela clicou sobre o ícone confusa. Mas antes de ela ter a chance de lê-lo, o grito animado de Stella encheu o ar.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! Estou tão feliz!" a fada de solaria gritou. Tecna ergueu os olhos do computador. Stella estava pulando ao redor da sala, secando o cabelo e lendo um cartão que tinha vindo com um buquê de rosas vermelhas logo de manhã. Tecna suspirou e levantou-se, não querendo ser o destinatário de um discurso tipo "Brandon-fez-isso-e-isso!". Ela pegou seu o seu palmtop e foi para o pátio.  
Ping. Outra MI. Tecna estava prestes a olhar para baixo em sua tela quando um ligeiro movimento em sua visão periférica lhe chamou a atenção. Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção à floresta, de onde tinha vindo o vulto.  
Um pássaro gritou. A floresta sempre parecia hostil para Tecna, e ela caminhou em direção a ela com um ar de nervosismo. Natureza e tecnologia... Para a fada, dois elementos que não se davam muito bem. Ela e Flora tinham tentado sem sucesso combinar os dois, a fim de executar uma tarefa simples, mas as duas magias nunca misturado "seria como tentar fazer Mac compattable software com um PC... ele simplesmente não iria funcionar" pensou Tecna.

A floresta lembrou Tecna da "voz da natureza" que, eventualmente, todas as outras Winx tinham aprendido a ouvir, exceto ela. Ela havia vindo de um reino tecnologicamente avançado, despojado e limpo de quase todos os vestígios de desastres naturais, o que tornava difícil sua relação com a natureza, mesmo que a admirasse muito.

Ping. Mais uma IM encontrou seu caminho para a tela do computador. Tecna olhou para a tela, mas antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de ler qualquer coisa, ela tropeçou em uma raiz. Outra coisa impraticável sobre a natureza... a imprevisibilidade dela. Ela começou a se levantar, e depois saltou ao ver de um par de pés na frente dela.

"Cuidado com as raízes das árvores, Tec. Elas estão em toda parte" uma voz familiar advertiu. Tecna estremeceu. Este foi... mas por que Timmy no meio da floresta de Alfea? Ele não deveria estar ali... ele iria ficar em apuros. Ela olhou para cima para dar-lhe uma repreensão afiada, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios quando viu seus olhos, castanhos cristalinos por trás da névoa de seus óculos de lentes grossas. Aqueles olhos. Não importa o quanto tentasse, se ela olhasse em seus olhos, ela nunca poderia dizer nada de ruim.

Ele ofereceu-lhe de volta seu minicomputador, que tinha voado para fora de seu alcance quando ela caiu. "Se você tivesse lido as minhas mensagens, você poderia ter evitado isso, você sabe." Timmy riu.

"Eu não tive uma chance! Algo está sempre tomando a minha atenção... primeiro Stella, depois que o movimento na floresta, e raízes de árvores agora!"

"Então por que você não lê agora?"

Ping. Tecna olhou para seu palmtop semi-fechado. Ela começou a dobrá-lo abrir, e depois parou.

"Qual é o problema?" Timmy perguntou.  
"Se eu tentar olhar para ele agora, algo vai tomar a minha atenção de novo!" Tecna reclamou.  
"Experimente, eu estou aqui com você agora " Timmy disse.

Tecna abriu seu palmtop e olhou para a tela, tentando focar os olhos na lista de mensagens instantâneas quando uma mão segurou a dela. Ela olhou para Timmy, que sorriu e puxou-a para um abraço. Ela largou o palmtop, que caiu no chão sob duas sombras conectadas em um beijo, um show de emoção que a fada da tecnologia nunca sonhou em participar.

Poderia ter sido um segundo, um minuto, um ano inteiro para todos, Tecna sabia. A fiação em seu cérebro parecia ter curto circuito no instante em que os lábios de Timmy estavam colados aos dela. Quando beijo terminou, Tecna pegou seu palmtop sentindo seu rosto ficar como rosa como seu cabelo. Ela olhou para o palmtop e afastou alguns pedaços de grama, contente que ele não havia sofrido qualquer dano.

Ping. Tecna olhou para Timmy, que sorriu timidamente e escondeu o seu micro-computador por trás das costas. Ela olhou para a tela.

Timvention: Olá, Tecna!  
Timvention: Estou aqui fora, na floresta de Alfea  
Timvention: Cuidado com as raízes das árvores!  
Timvention: Feliz Dia dos Namorados!  
Timvention: Eu te amo, Tecna

Tecna corou quando ela leu a última mensagem, e se escondeu atrás da pequena tela. Seus dedos voavam quando ela digitou uma resposta.

Tecnalogical: Você me atraiu aqui, nesta floresta, onde eu poderia ter danificado meu computador, só por causa MI's?

Ping. Desta vez, foi o micro-computador de Timmy que apitou com a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Seus olhos ficaram nublados com a decepção ao ler a curta mensagem. Tecna sorriu e rapidamente digitou outra MI's.

Tecnalogical: Eu amei isso, e eu também te amo, Timmy...

E alguns segundos depois, o mundo parecia não ter mais fim, enquanto os dois sonhavam no meio de um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Fiiiiiiim *-* E aí, o que acharam ? Se você gostou ( ou não ._.) vai no espaço ali embaixo e deixe um comentario, pode ser ? é isso que nos motiva a continuar escrevendo (ou traduzindo :b)... Grande Beijo ;*


End file.
